


A Walk in the Snow

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Community: adventdrabbles, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5405540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry doesn't appreciate a life without magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Walk in the Snow

**Title:** A Walk in the Snow  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Hermione Granger  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Summary:** Harry doesn't appreciate a life without magic.  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Prompt:** a photo of a snow covered woods  
 **Notes:** Written for adventdrabbles prompt 5 on Insane Journal

"Why in Merlin's name are we walking out here in the snow without a Warming Charm?" Harry pulled his cloak tightly around him. 

"Sometimes, I like to experience things like Muggles do. It's-- I don't know-- novel the way they live," Hermione said.

"It's cold and it's wet. You're muggleborn. You've done this before. Inside now?"

"It's easy to forget though, isn't it? What life was like before magic. The joy of a first snow, stinging hands and cold noses. Hot chocolate afterwards. I sometimes miss it. Don't you?

"No. Not at all." Harry grabbed her mittened-hand and headed inside.


End file.
